johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
ALTTPG: Chapter 6~Into the Dark World
As Link gains the upper hand against Agahnim, little did he know that Agahnim had powers to send even Link into the Dark World. Now Link is in what was known as the Hidden Golden Land which is now the Dark World where the evil Ganondorf rules in hopes to rule Hyrule as well. Link's task in the Dark World is to rescue the 7 maidens that Agahnim had sealed in Crystals in order to break the seal of the Sages. His first destination is a palace to the east behind a maze of vines. Maps Note: Make sure you have the Moon Pearl at this point, being a Pink colored Rabbit isn't going to do you any good in this dangerous part of the world. Dark World (Click for full size) 1. After a long message from Sahasrahla, head down the Pyramid of Power, in this part of Dark World you'll face tough enemies such is the Hinox: A Cyclops-type enemy that will throw bombs at you as well as creatures that look like Venus Fly Traps that will (especially at this point) do a lot of damage and take a lot of hits before being defeated. Continue to move east. 2. Once you enter the vine maze, keep an eye on Link as you can see him (albeit barely) keep moving and retrace if you need to. 3. One you're out of the maze, a monkey calling itself Kiki will appear, give it 10 rupees so it can follow you to the Palace of Darkness. 4. Once you get to the Palace, it'll be locked, only Kiki can open it, pay it 100 rupees so it can open the Palace for you. Palace of Darkness This is the first Dark World dungeon that you'll traverse. It's very similar to the Eastern palace in Hyrule, but its also more difficult. Not only does it have enemies that are invincible to the sword initially, but there are Yellow colored magic portals (like the one you saw on Death Mountain) but they will take you to another part of the Palace, these portals are labeled and will make it easy where one will take you and remember where you are. (Click for full size) 1. Head east and press on the floor tile to open the door ahead of it, in the next room head north and down the stairs. 2. In the first basement floor go into the yellow portal marked B and it'll take you to another room. Use a bomb on the south wall and head into the next room where you'll face strange Jellyfish-like enemies that can damage you if you strike them while electrical. After that, bomb the north wall to proceed. 3. In this room, you'll face Goriyas (2 green ones and a red one) they'll move parallel in the direction you're moving (meaning if you move up, they'll move down) the red Goriya is invincible to sword attacks and shoots big fireballs at you. The best solution is to use arrows on them, The red Goriya will be more difficult because not only it'll take 2 arrows to defeat it but also hitting it without having it shoot its fireballs. Once they're defeated the door will open. 4. In this room, open the chest containing the map and bomb the wall to the west to open another chest containing a key, make your way back to the center room on the first floor. 5. Open the lcoked door and head west to a cracked floor on the western platform. Use a bomb to create a hold and drop into the floor. 6. With a key, open the locked door (there's one in the room you dropped into, just lift up the pot and press on the switch to make a chest containing a small key, make your way back to the hole, drop down again and open the locked door to a stairway to the center platform with a chest containing the Master Key. 7. Make your way back to the center room and head east, push the block back and head north and to a chest containing a small key jump off the ledge and up the stairs and head west to a locked door. 8. In this room, keep in mind that the platform will slowly collapse, keep moving and use an arrow on the Helmasaur and make your way west to a locked door. 9. This room is dark, so be careful and pay attention to an opening between the bars. In this room, you'll find a chest containing a small key. Head east and bomb a wall leading to the big chest containing the Magic Hammer. 10. With the Magic Hammer, head east and you'll find Turtle-like creatures that are invincible initially to the sword, but use the Magic Hammer to flip them over and then use the sword to defeat them. Then head north and down a staircase. 11. This room is dark (but there are torches to illuminate the room). Head to the eastern part of the room to find a chest containing a small key. 12. Head to the room marked #12. There you'll find the strange enemies from the Tower of Hera, be careful as the red one will definitely take a lot of hits before it's defeated (you're better off pushing it off the platform). Use the Magic Boomerang or arrow to change the Crystal Switch's color so the blue blocks will retract. 13. In this room, the switch that opens the door won't stay pressed down unless it has constant weight. But the statue on the upper left part of the room is moveable. Use it to press on the switch. In the next room, defeat the Goriyas (by using the same method as before) to proceed to the next room. 14. Hit the crystal switch if you need to. then head east to a Cyclops statue, use an arrow and aim for it's eye to make a wall pull back revealing a staircase leading to the first basement floor. 15. Use the Magic Hammer to hit the Mole-like steaks and head west to a locked door, use a key to open it. 16. You'll face the Turtle-like enemies again. Use the same method to defeat them. In the next room, push the block either left or down to head into the Yellow Portal 17. Defeat the Turtle-Like enemies and proceed to the boss room. Helmasaur King This is a giant version of the Helmasaurs you've faced around the Palace. It uses it's tail and spits out fireballs that split into smaller pieces. The first course of action against the Helmasaur King is to break it's mask. Use the Magic Hammer (or bombs if you're really good) to break the mask. Once the mask is broken, it'll be faster and can spit it's fireballs and swing it's tail at the same time. Use Arrows and aim for the green spot on it's forehead to defeat it.